1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to exercise apparatus, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved exercise apparatus wherein the same is arranged for performing repetitive exercise.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various exercise apparatus has been utilized in the prior art for specialized applications to provide exercise of discrete portions of an individual's anatomy. Such apparatus may be found in U.S. Pat. No. 4,834,364 to Gongwer wherein a unitary exercise pull with cross members is arranged for grasping by an individual to pivotally oscillate the bar relative to a support base in a repetitive manner.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,572,701 to Agamians sets forth an exercise apparatus wherein central hand grips are mounted and are positioned medially of a slide rod to permit sliding of an individual's legs relative to the slide rod.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,966,200 to Kirk sets forth a stretching exercise apparatus wherein in opposed parallel rails are grasped by an individual's hands and an individual's feet positioned in a spaced relationship to effect a stretching procedure.
As such, it may be appreciated that there continues to be a need for a new and improved exercise apparatus as set forth by the instant invention which addresses both the problems of ease of use as well as effectiveness in construction and in this respect, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.